


Leaving Brittain

by jessicawitte



Category: Bones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawitte/pseuds/jessicawitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Harry could't stay in magical Brittain so he flees to America, where he goes to muggle university. After studying forensic anthropology he meets a certain Mike Ross in New York...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Bones, Suits or Harry Potter belong to me, they are other people's work... English is not my mother tongue so you'll have to forgive me my spelling mistakes....

Harry was realy nerveous, he was waiting to be intervieuwed by Temperance Brennan, genious forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, and Harry's role model since he started university. 

Harry was brought out of his musings when he heard a voice yelling "Next!". 'This is it,' he thought, ' it's gonna be up or down, I either get the job or not. But I realy want this so I can't fail this chance, I have to give it my all.'

Now that he had finaly found the courage, he stood up and walked to the brunette standing in front of one of the offices bordering the lab. She was pretty, but he wasn't realy interested (besides the fact that if he got the job she would be his boss), ever since he walked away from Ginny, he started noticing how little women did for him.

Of course he should have noticed that after he met Tom Riddle in the chamber, because even though the evil bastard tried to kill him, he had still checked out his ass. 

One had to admit, Riddle was a raging lunatic, but he had been more than smoking hot in his time...

"Well mister ..." Brennan looked at the papers in her hand "... Black, come in and sit down, we ought to get started because i really don't have time for these intervieuwes. It's not like anyone will be good enough to replace Zack..." 

Harry looked at her for a second, contemplating why the hell she would hold these intervieuwes when she din't really want someone new working for her.

"So tell me, mr Black, why do you want to work here? And don't bother saying 'because I look forward to work in such a sophisticated lab' cause then you can pack your bags and go."

"It is not rational to look forward to something you don't have yet." Harry answerd, earning a surprised look from Brennan. "And I want to work here because it is logical to want to learn from the best in the field. And I minored in law, so a forensic lab would be the most obvious choice." 

"Huh...... very well mister Black, what do you make of these?" She took out a file and handed it to him. He opend the file revaeling a number of photo's from a crime scene and of the cleaned skeleton.

Harry studied them for a moment ."Female, late twenties/early thirtees, aproxcimatly five foot four, puncture wounds along the cervical and thoracic vertabrae that apear to lay on one line. Also a radial fracture on the skull and a few broken ribs. And looking at the elbow, she probably played both golf and tennis."

Finaly Brennan smiled at him "You are very observant and thorough, I am pleased. You can assist at a few of our cases and then I will decide if you get the job."

"Thank you docter Brennan" Harry answered happily. He could finaly start his new life and build a new family, he had left the Weasleys along with magical Brittain and he didn't want contact with them anymore. Not after they tried to force him to marry Ginny, and that all because they wanted to be a part of a rich family.

He found out that they had only started hanging out with him because he owned over nine billion galleons, wich is over eleven billion american dollar. It had realy hurt, but he was finaly over it, he wanted a new life and a new family, and here he could finaly build that.

"Ok mr Black, I will introduce you to the rest of the team once you start working here. So see you on monday." Brennan said as she stepped on the platform. 

Harry smiled at her, said a goodbeye and left for his new appartement.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike Ross sat crying in the mens room at Pearson Hardman. A few weeks ago he had a huge fight with Harvey, Harvey had been realy angry after his betrayal got Darby's name on the wall and not his, and now the man wouldn't even talk to him.

Harvey was his role model and the only friend he had left after he ditched Trevor. Plus his grandmother had died a few years ago, so the older lawyer was the only one he had left, and now that the man wouldn't even look at him, he was all alone.

The last time he tried to tell him that Jessica had threathened him, Harvey had said that he didn't want anything to do with him anymore and that for all he cared he'd dissapear to never come back.

His words had felt like his heart was being ripped out and he left Harvey's office without another word.

That evening he had nearly killed himself and it was not for lack of trying that he was still around. His neighbours had found him in his bed after he had tried to slitt his wrists, the man had called an ambulance and the paramedics took him too the hospital. Docter Miller had asked him if he could call someone, but mike had told him with tears in his eyes that the only person he had left had told him to go die.

The docter had looked at him with sympathy but had left him alone after that. 

A few days later he had been discharged and he got back to work, but the moment he stepped through the doors he felt like crying again. 

Ofcourse he made sure nobody saw the bandages that were still around his wrists, even though he was sure that Donna must have seen something. But aparently she didn't care as well because she din't even react.

Mike dried his cheeks and stood up, he left the mensroom, walked past his cubicle without taking his stuff and left the office. He didn't notice the worried Donna threw him when he walked to the elevator.

HPMR/HPMR/HPMR

Mike din't go into work for a couple of days, he had called and asked for two weeks leave. Of course the good employee that he was, he got what he wanted right away.

The first day he used to clear his head, and to stop thinking about everything that happened he had cleaned his appartment. It had helped, mike felt like a new person, he had come to terms with the fight with Harvey and decided to let the older lawyer cool of for a bit. He would try to talk to the man again when he was back and maybe then they could fix things, but for now...

So today Mike was walking through central park, he didn't feel like staying inside and the sound of playing children always made him happy. He went to the new fountain and sat down on a bench next to it.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit down?" Mike looked up and saw a relativly young man standing next to him. 

"Not at all." he answered, looking the man over, he wat hot. Like Harvey hot, but a hundred times hotter. He was quite tall and slender, and had a nice muscle build. His legs were like a mile long and his ass looked like it was forged in heaven, his eyes were the most beautifull emralds he had ever seen and his jet black hair was short and sticking out in every direction.

"Thanks, I'm Hadrian by the way, Hadrian Black. Do you live in New York, or are you here on a vacation?" the man asked when he sat down next to him. 

"Mike Ross. At the moment I'm on a leave, but normaly I work at a law firm, Pearson Darby, I do'nt know if you know it." " No, not realy, I just moved here so I'm still setteling down. But I already got a job so I'll get the hang of it pretty fast, I think. I'm originally from Brittain." 

Mike looked at him curiously "Wow, so why did you come to America?" Hadrian smiled "I needed to get out of there, a lot of things happend and I just wanted a new life you know... Plus I came here to work for Docter Temperance Brennan at the forensic lab of the Jeffersonian. I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Oh, so you catch bad guys." Mike said coyly. "Yeah, and you help putting them away. Since you're a hotshot lawyer" Hadrian smirked. "More like an associate to a hotshot lawyer." Mike answered, " Although now I gues I'm just an associate since Harvey threw me away."

Hadrians smirk faltered "What happened?" "We had a fight," Mike sighed "he's angry because he thinks I ratted him out and that that cost him his promotion, but Jessica, the leader of the firm, threathened to take my job away if I din't help"

"Is that why you tried to kill yourself?" Mikes head shot up, he hadn't expected that question. "I saw your bandages..." Hadrian said, pointing at his wrists. He put his arm around Mike and rubbed his back "I'm sorry I asked..." "No, it's ok" Mike whispered "I did it because Harvey was the last person I had left, my parents died a long time ago, and my grandmother is gone as well. I just felt so alone at that moment, so..."

They were both silent for a few minutes, Harry just rubbing Mikes back. "You know, I know how you feel" Harry started "I'm an orphan as well. My parents were killed when I was a mere baby, and later I tried to make a new family for myself, but then it turned out my supposed friends and family were just using me. They tried to force me to marry their daughter, Ginny, so they could get to my inheritance....." "But you know, Mike, even though it doesn't always work out, we can always make ourselves a family, with true friends, colleages and so on. We'll never be all alone, there will always be someone in the world who understands you more than anything."

Mike turned his head and looked at Harry "Thanks."  
Harry just smiled at him.

They just sat there for a while till Harry's phone went of. "Sorry, gotta go, new case. It was nice talking to you Michael Ross." he said, taking out a paper and scribbling something on the back "call me tomorrow, I would like to talk again over noon, if you're free."

"That would be very nice," mike looked at the paper that was now in his hand "Hadrian Black 0495 33 20 54."

And with that they both took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Over a week had passed sinceHarry and Mike met, and they had talked to eachother almost every day. He had   
even helped Harry with a case once, they had a serial killer that seemed to kill randomly, and without an mo they were never gonna catch him.

So Harry showed him pictures of every crime scene and all the survailance tapes they had, he thought since mike had an eidetic memory maby he could solve it, and eventualy his tips got them to catch the purpetrator.

But now Mike's Vacation was over, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing Harvey again. He wanted to try to explain things again to the older lawyer, but he feared that ship had sailed.

So mike got dressed jumped on his bike and rode across New York to the office. And when he arrived a Black limo stoppen in front of the building. "Harvey" he thought, but he turned around and hurried to the elevators, in hope he could ignor the man who had once been his brother.

So the morning at the office passed on, and by the time it was noon things were really horrible, Kyle and Greg were taunting him like it was going to be the last day they ever could.

But then he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a message from Harry. "Hey how's your day? Wanna meet for drinks over noon? When's your break?" 

Mike smiled and answered "Yes, pick me up at the office, tell Leroy the security guard that you're here for me and he'll let you right up." 

HPMRHPMR 

Donna was looking at the cubicle area where mike was, he hadn't smiled once since this morning and it was gettin on her nerves.

She pushed herself out of her seat and walked into Harveys office. "What do you want Donna" he asked anoyed. "It's mike, don't you think its time to talk to him" Anger flashed in his eyes "No, I never want that kid near me again, he blew it so he can take up his ass and go rot in his shitty appartment." 

Donna sighed walked out of the office and went back to work. When she looked at mike again she saw he was frowning at his phone, but all of tje sudden he smiled so wide it looked like it would crack his face. 

She had never seen him that happy before, even his eyes were twinkeling again. Her hart fluttered, she was realy happy for her puppy.

HPMRHPMR 

Harvey was sitting in his office, staring at his computerscreen. He hadn't worked since Donna walked into his office, maybe she was right, maybe he should let mike back in.

God new he missed the kid more than anything... Just as he walked around the corner he saw Rachel running towards Donna's desk like her life depended on it. "O my god, I just saw a greek god walk into this office, he is like a thousand times hotter then even Harvey!!!" She squeeled while pointing towards the cubicle.

Harvey looked up and saw an unfamiliar man walk towards the associate den. He was tall and very handsome, and his smiling face and gorgeous eyes made everyone turn to look at him. 

And right when he thought the guy would walk towards the partner offices, he stoppen at mikes cubicle and leand over the wall. Aparently, Harvey was not the only one that was shocked, if the look on everyone elses face was an indicator.

Mike looked up and his face lit up when he saw the stranger, he jumped out of his seat and threw his arms around tall, dark and handsome

"Aparently he has his eyes set on a difrent market, Rachel, I think hevhas his eyes set on mike... and Donna, send the kid in when he's back...."


	4. Chapter 4

Mike Ross was sitting at his cubicle, waiting for Harry to come and pick him up for lunch. All the bad things that had happened seemed to have melted away after he got that text.

They hadn't met that long ago, but Mike knew that he was very much falling in love with the gorgious man. 

They had talked so much about their lives that it seemed like they had known each other for years. And Mike realy liked the caring, witty and clever man. And he knew that Hadrian knew he felt that way.

HPMRHPMR

Harry was walking towards the building that held the offices of Pearson-Darby, he was realy curious about Mike's working place. 

His curiosity was also the reason why he got into so much trouble back at Hoghwarts, but he had been able to restrain himself this time. Oh, he had thought about going to the office in his invisibility cloack, but he knew it was a bad idea.

And since he had in fact, against all expectations, grown up, he didn't rush head first into situations enymore. 

The sorting hat had been right when it had wanted to put him in Slytherin, and he knew he should have let it place him in the house of the snakes, but now he embraced his Slytherin side with all his heart.

Harry was brought back out of his musings when a security guard stoppen him in the entrancehall hall of the skyscraper. "Name please, and state what affairs you have in this building." 

"Oh, my name is Hadrian Black, and I'm here for Mike Ross" he said. The other man looked up at him and smiled happily "Oh, you're here for the Ross kid, so I can assume you're the one that has made him smile again, you go right up."

Harry laughed, it was tipical Mike to tell the security guard all about his life, he din't care who you were and how much mony you made, he treated every one the same.

When he got of the elevator he emediatly felt all the stares he got, he thought he even heard someone whistle. 

But he ignored it since he was used to it, and walked towards the associate cubicles where he saw Mike reading something with the cap of his highlighter between his teeth, and he smiled.

"Hey, you ready to put some food in that stomach of yours?" he asked as he cleaned over the wall of Mikes cubicle. The younger man emediatly got up and threw his arms around him "Yeah, I'm starving, I thought you'd never come. How much time do you need to walk from the Jeffersonian to here eneyway?"

Harry raised an eyebrow "As if you're never late smart ass." Mike laughed and took his jacket of the back of his chair "Yeah, Yeah big guy, come on let's go grab lunch.

HPMRHPMR

When they arived at the restaurant Mikes eyes were almost rolling out of their sockets "Holy shit, Hadrian, this must be the most expensive restaurant in New York city. Why are you taking me here?"

"Mike, I have told you before that I have a lot of money, and I thought you would probably have a shitty day today, so I wanted to cheer you up by doing something you have most certainly never done before."

The corner of the younger man's mouth turned up as he beamed at Harry "You know, you're the best friends i've ever had.'

 

After lunch they walked back to the office. Harry was realy happy that the other man liked the restaurant he had picked, they had eaten cock au vin and they had drank a nice Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992, it had been realy expensive, but seeing Mike smile like that made it worth the effort. 

When they arived back at the cubicles they were laughing about a joke one of then had told, when Harry heard a sneering voice say "Hey, what does someone of your class and stile want anything to do with Ross? You're so much beter than that little shit."

Itinstantly made him think of Malfoy, back when they were younger. He turned around and narrowed his eyes at the associate in front of him 

"Kyle I presume," he said, moving to stand right in front of Malfoy the second, "let me make something very clear to you, when you ever talk to my friends like that again, or if I so much as hear that you put a toe in the wrong direction I will make sure you lose your job and will never find work again. Have I made myself clear?"

The young man in front of him swallowed and nodded "Crystal" he answered hoarsley.

Harry turned towards Mike again, they said goodbeye and Harry headed back to the lab.

Meanwhile at Pearson-Darby the story of how Kyle had been put in his place by Mike's new friends spread around like fire, and Mike told Donna all about the chic french restaurant he and Hadrian had been to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more harry and his job with the Bones team


End file.
